Hope's Warmth
by Spirify
Summary: All I gotta say is, sorry for my long absence and while your reading please LISTEN to the music! Or the story will have like no effect on you AT ALL. Summary : Aisha is a test subject on the elements and is being poorly treated. Finally her rage overfills to the top and she unleashes the power held within her. Chung x Aisha


Spirify : Sorry for my long absence guys x . x

Haven't found any inspiration...

But now I have so this is a new one-shot with Chung x Aisha! :D

THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE CHAISHA!

-shot by Cheve lovers-

But please listen to this

**You must listen to the music or the story will not be a good one**

**I didn't put as much detail so I let the music do the work = w =**

**So please listen to all three songs!**

**And les begin!**

1. Go to **_Youtube_**

2. Type in **_Hunter x Hunter [OST 4]: Itsuka mita Shiawase no Tsumarete..._**

3. Press the _**First** _video

Happy Listening! :D

* * *

_"Aisha!" The blonde-haired child yelled out playfully, taking her small hands in his, "I found a really nice place, want to go there with me?"_

_"Okay!" Aisha replied back cheerfully, the wind tussling her hat off to the side of her head gently._

_Suddenly a strong arm grabbed her fragile wrist and yanked her to the floor, the hat being lifted up violently before floating down on to the grass. _

_"Your times up." The man said coldly, pulling her back up harshly._

_The mage looked up frightened, her eyes staring in to hollow grey ones. She whimpered quietly and nodded, giving one final look to her best friend before letting herself be pulled along._

_"Bye..."_

* * *

Aisha snapped awake and sat up all to quickly. Sweat rolled down her face as she stared on to the dull color of her blanket. Why did she remember that again? A bitter laugh escaped her dry lips as she looked up and stared at the black cell walls. What was the point to remember anymore? Besides, she was nothing more but a crushed pebble, given to the mad scientists to test on. Her once shinning amethyst orbs were now a dull broken gem, so dim that they couldn't be polished back to its original glow. Aisha had been broken, fixed, broken, and fixed so many times that her body was now void of emotions. Within seconds, the heavy steel doors to her cell were slammed open as men dressed in black and red marched in.

"Get up." A young male grabbed her scrawny arm and dragged her off the bed on to the cold concrete floor.

"No... Please no... Not again..." The mage whimpered, desperately trying to pull her hand out of his strong grip.

He merely ignored her pathetic attempts and ridiculous words, dragging her outside of the cell before ordering another male to close it.

"No.. Please...! Please no...!" Aisha screamed, flailing her arms around while pulling, tears streaming down her face.

Even if all other emotions were terminated, there was still some that would stay there forever... Hatred, fear, angst, and despair. Annoyed the man roughly pulled her upwards before letting go, allowing the purple-headed girl to hit the ground. Quickly, he grabbed one of her pigtails and wrenched her up, ignoring the painful cries exiting the poor girls mouth.

"Listen her, _girl._ I won't take orders from someone like you so you better shut your mouth before I _do it._" He hissed indignantly, tossing her back down before walking forward, "Follow me and be quiet.

The mage tried getting up only to fail miserable and have more men come around her. One of two grabbed one arm while the other grabbed her other arm, pulling her along. Aisha sniffled and felt rage burning in to the core of her body, so much despair and fear was stuffed in to her, each time felt like a 100 needles piercing her body. She was only a test subject on the elements. These scientists have been trying for over a hundred years to see if anyone could master all elements in their body. The very first test subject was none other than Aisha. She'd been struck with lightning to achieve the lightning resistance and power, trapped in a blizzard for the water element, scorched in heat for the fire element, placed in a tornado for the wind element, and buried underground for the nature element. Yet they were still unsatisfied when she mastered them all, continuing their meaningless efforts. Haven't they seen that whatever they did hurt the mage more and more? Haven't they noticed her body and mind slowly dying? Haven't they heard her screams and cries of pain? Haven't they seen how much this hurt her? How much it hurt her...? Haven't they relieved anything...? Of course not, they weren't human... They're just a demon with a human body...

* * *

1. Go to **_Youtube_**

2. Type in **_Hunter x Hunter [OST 14]: You've Gotta Move On_**

3. Press the _**First** _video

Happy Listening! :D

* * *

"Bring her to the room SLT. 223892." A female dressed in a white lab coat with red glasses said, pushing her glasses up her nose before scribbling stuff on to a pure white sheet of paper. Her outfit a black tank top and a white pencil skirt, along with the lab coat. White stockings ran up past her thighs and 2 inches high red heels were on her feet.

The two males holding Aisha nodded and proceeded down the left wing, passing by animals trapped in test tubes of unknown liquids, humans with wires attached to their body and an oxygen mask over their mouth, corpses being torned apart for samples of viruses. The mage could barely keep her head up as she looked sadly at all of them, feeling her self being as miserable as them. If only she could break rebel... Rage once again hurled itself against her heart as they arrived at a steel door with a white plastic sign reading...

_Lorem Ipsum Dolor Elementa_

_If only they would all die... _Aisha thought angerly as they placed her in to a tube, slowly connecting wires on to her arms, _If only they would leaves us alone... _The men walked over to a desk with different buttons and machines connected to it. _If only they would stop... _One of them activated a machine while the other punched in the codes and numbers. _If only... If only...! If only I could __**kill **__them all...! _A sudden burst of purple glowed off the mage as her wires were burned off by mini fire runes. The glass separating her from those _people _shattered in to a million of pieces as dangerous purple eyes glowed with rage. Violent, piercing tornadoes were formed as Aisha fell to her knees, destroying the room as the men raced toward the steel doors with fear, tripping over their own feet as they hastily ran.

"I won't let you escape..." She hissed with venom, raising her hand up and sending a powerful fire phoenix at them.

The phoenix barely touched the two men before they were burnt to ashes. Wind rushed around her as Aisha lost control over her elements, allowing everything to be released. Showers of ice rained down as large meteors combined crashed on to the laboratory, breaking and crushing everything. The blizzard froze the floors, the meteors burnt the walls, and the tornadoes tore up the scientist in to a frenzy of ripped limbs and blood. The mage laughed maniacally, clutching her stomach as she watched, pleased with the destruction she was creating. Security guards and men and women dressed in lab coats rushed in through the steel doors, the guards raising their guns.

"Stop this madness Test Subject 5532LKT48!" The woman from before with the red glasses ordered in a high mannered way.

Aisha laughed again, tears springing to her eyes as she raised one finger. A bolt of electricity struck the woman square in the stomach, allowing a vibrating shock to zap up from where it hit. Without relieving it, a pair of warm strong arms wounded itself around the mage's waist, slightly calming her insanity. A cool breath was felt on to her neck as a male with blonde hair raised one hand to her forehead. A gentle blue light emitted from his hand on to the mage's forehead, slowly calming her down.

"Aisha... calm down..." Chung barely whispered in to her ear as he emitted more light from his guardian stone to his hand.

Aisha felt her conscious slowly dying out. She didn't feel angry or frustrated anymore, just sick and tired of it. The nodded weakly, raising a pale hand to touch his. She felt warmth. With that feeling in mind, the mage fell unconscious. Soon enough, the tornadoes, ice showers, and meteors vanished as if they were never there to begin with.

"Good job, Chung." Mirai said while getting up, her hand wound around her stomach as her faced scrunched up in pain.

There was no answer from the male as he stared on to the unconscious mage sleeping face. It was so peaceful and calm from the earlier maniac look.

"Ah, oh well, no answer for me I guess." Mirai said, rolling her eyes, "Bring her to the torture room, she needs to be punished for the damage she caused to me and my lab."

A smirk twitched up on to Chung's lips as he tightened his grip, his cerulean eyes gazing down on to Aisha and a hand playing with her soft hair.

"Chung...? What are you waiting for? Get a move on it! Just because your new here, doesn't mean you get to slack off for a while!" The red glasses female said annoyed, feeling a sense of fear crawl up her spine.

Slowly, the male reached down to his waist and pulled out a silver pistol, made from the fine metal of his freiturnier and the power from his guardian stone. He raised it up so it aimed right on Mirai's forehead.

"Sorry, but I'm not working for you anymore." Chung chuckled, pressing the trigger.

A loud blast rang throughout the area as a bright blue bullet hit directly in to Mirai's forehead, killing her instantly. A gasp broke up as the security guards watched in horror as their boss fell down and bled from the small hole in her head.

"That was barely the pain you caused to Aisha..." Chung murmured, standing up while blowing the steam coming out of his pistol.

"Y-you traitor!" One guard yelled, raising his gun up and aiming at him, "Kill him!"

The rest of the other guards raised there gun up frantically, fear obvious in their faces. The scientist fled through the doors, desperate to get away. Chung laughed quietly, aiming his gun at the first guard that had spoken. Within a second he fired away twenty bullets, each hitting every guard in the head. They fell down lifelessly, blood oozing out of their foreheads.

"Hpmh." The blonde-haired male snorted and placed the gun back in to his waist side, whirling around and exiting through the open walls that Aisha had destroyed.

The male felt good about what he did, feeling quite happy that he had retained his friend. Chung caressed Aisha's soft cheeks and walked away from the laboratory, straight in to the grass path.

* * *

1. Go to **_Youtube_**

2. Type in _**Hunter x Hunter [OST 9]: Ginpatsu no Shounen**_

3. Press the _**First** _video

Happy Listening! :D

* * *

Gently, Chung placed Aisha on to the warm grass underneath a large tree with beautiful green swaying leaves. He smiled and touched her cheek again, small spots of sunlight that had somehow filtered through the branches, colored her skin in to a hazy tan. Sighing, the male plopped down next to her head and lightly patted the soft hair, twisting strands around his fingers. Aisha's breath came out quietly, such as a sigh of the first breath outside.

_"Welcome back... Aisha..."_

* * *

Spirify : Ah, it feels rushed and badly detailed x.x

I feel like a horrible writer now...

-emo corner-

R&R is much appreciated :D


End file.
